Spider Web
by Sylver-Ajah
Summary: A haunting web strings itself around a certain youkai exterminator's life, transforming harboured feelings into nightmares. As she stands at the edge of the abyss, a helping hand reminds her that she is not alone. A MirokuSango one-shot.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Really, it is. I've only been reading the stuff for almost 2 years now and it suddenly occurred to me that maybe, just MAYBE  - I should write some too. This idea popped into my head while I was taking my half-an-hour stroll back from school on a VERY rainy day, while listening to Yoko Kanno ~ Arjuna. Go buy that cd. Now. 

This fic is ridiculously long I now realize, but I didn't want to make it more than one chapter. This a Miroku/Sango one-shot. I honestly think that Sango's character _could_ have been better developed in the series as well as Miroku's. They just never get any attention in the show! Some translations are at the bottom, for those who need them.

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I probably would have killed off Jaken and ended the entire show about 50 episodes ago.

**-Spider Web-**

_"Hiraikotsu!"_

The air parted with a whistle as an oversized boomerang whipped through the warmth of an early spring. Its glimmering base hardly complimented its graceful flight as it changed course and turned back towards its keeper. The smirking youkaiexterminator caught it roughly with her right hand, her entire shoulder blade swinging backwards with the impact. As her feet slid back in the dirt she hurled it into the air again with only one target in mind.  

_Naraku. _The name was like poison sliding off her tongue. Hiraikotsu was spinning fast, like a crescent moon that sliced into the sky – but it was not going fast enough to catch up with him. Puce-green tentacles slashed at the boomerang's wooden form as it came near and, like the coward that he was, Naraku leapt away from the field clearing, taking his stout body with him. She darted after the mass of tentacles immediately, despite the cry of warning she heard from behind.

_I won't let him get away!_

"Sango!" Miroku's voice was easy to recognize but she paid no heed. Nothing would stop her from defeating Naraku – the group had allowed him to escape far too many times. As fast as her feet would soar, she skipped left and right to avoid the snaky branches below and kept her eyes fixed forward. She could see him – the spider-scar on his back that had long haunted her dreams as it glided through the swelling forest. While increasing her speed, she reached for a small pouch at her belt and closed her hand over its strings as if protecting the precious powder that lay inside. The day was beginning to grow warm and she could feel the perspiration on her face but it was not enough to make her slow down.

"Sango-chan!" It was Kagome calling her this time and her voice sounded as if it were coming closer – she was likely riding on Inuyasha's back as she usually did. At hearing this, Sango wanted so badly to slow down but she did not. Peering through the thick foliage she could barely see Naraku's top-half, the part where the tentacles ended and the spider-scar began. She tried to increase her speed by leaping over small roots on the ground but she knew that he was much faster – her legs were beginning to grow weak. She suddenly stopped short, an idea flashing into her mind.

"Naraku!" She hollered. "How can you run when you seek the Shikon no kakera? You know that we have them! Naraku!" 

She had often heard Inuyasha cursing Naraku for being a cowardly bastard, a manipulator, and so on. However, as valiant as his efforts were the hanyou had never been able to successfully persuade the villain to turn and fight back. What Inuyasha did not understand was that Naraku would never fall into a trap set by his own pride – he was too clever for that.

_Offer him what he wants, _Sango mused, _that should bring the bastard right back. _

She held her breath for a moment, fingers laced over the pouch at her belt as she waited for the tentacles to return. From behind she could hear leaves rustling, most likely caused by Miroku's heavy running and not by Inuyasha's graceful leaping. She continued waiting for several moments, trying to focus her senses toward what could be taken for Naraku but she could not hear a thing, nor did any of the tentacles come into view. He wasn't coming back. 

Perhaps this next action was done out of pure hope, for the exterminator was never one to give up without a fight. Without letting her guard down she spilled the pouch's contents into her hand and crushed the powdery substance in slow, tantalizing movements. She waited, noting some soft chirping from overhead. All except for that was silent – not even the group's running could be heard. _Perhaps Inuyasha's method would have worked better in this case._

Suddenly, the ground erupted behind Sango and a loud slash could be heard from outside the forest. Blood. She could smell it. The demon exterminator sunk to her knees with wide eyes and clutched her shoulder blade with gritted teeth. One of Naraku's tentacles had sliced through her exterminator armor and only after seeing the putrid stickiness did she actually feel the pain. He had caught her off guard, but she was not prepared to let it happen again.

"Hiraikotsu!"As the exterminator swung the mighty boomerang a singe of pain shot through her entire arm and she almost fell over at the sudden shock – letting the boomerang crash into a nearby bush trail. Panting heavily, she clutched her shoulder blade once again and could feel that it was dislocated, but this only made her angrier. Being blinded by the heavy foliage did not discourage her as much as she would have thought. 

She tore her katana out of its sheath and charged fiercely at the longhaired demon that was using the forest as his camouflage, smirking in response. He did nothing in his defense other than gracefully moving aside as the sharpened blade barely missed his midriff. However, Sango took this opportunity to back swing and strike Naraku right in the tailbone, causing his tentacles to shrink back in agony. Her face mustered a smile as she leapt away to recover. _Arigatou, otousan. You taught me well._

She had no further time to think though, for the recovered tentacles began slashing once more. In a desperate effort she forced her body into a set of twists and flips that made dodging seem almost effortless. This display made Naraku twitch in irritation.

"Stupid girl. Don't you know that you are no match for me?" Hs sinister voice crept further into her ears than she would have liked. "With your useless arm and pathetic aim, I will dismember your body _before_ you even have the chance to call for help."

He was hovering over her by this point, ominous and scaly tentacles fidgeting and clicking together, as if they themselves were hungry for her blood. She tried to focus her concentration, to not let herself be intimidated - but a large part of her mind was now promoting cowardice. Refusal rushed through her veins as she fixed the hanyou with a heavy glare. His lips then began to quirk upwards, and as though he found her disposition incredibly amusing he lashed out an eerie tentacle that met up with her backside. She winced as Naraku's decaying smell entered her nostrils. 

"You are brave…" He hissed, nearly making her insides lurch in disgust. He met her violet-painted eyes with a cold stare that momentarily changed into an almost confused expression – but then transformed into recognition.

"You are…the sister of that brat. What is his name?" He took on an amused tone. "Ah yes…the one who can never forget your face."

_Kohaku!_ Sango gritted her teeth in an almost snarling fashion and took on a fighting stance, although her shoulder and legs were throbbing. She would _not_ let Naraku frighten her with his menacing talk of her brother. Such emotions could only get in the way at a time like this.

"Kohaku…" Naraku murmured thoughtfully, "yes, I recall now. He wants so much to remember you and his family. But what then? Should I allow him remember what he did? How he _murdered _them?" His silky voice made her cringe in disgust. 

_How dare he…_she shivered as the perspiration slid down to her neckline. 

"Should I make him suffer?" he continued, "or…should I just remove that one Shikon no kakera from his back? Heaven only knows that boy is more trouble than he is worth."

"No!" She gasped, more aware of her fear of this creature now than ever before, but it was not fear for herself. She let her blade drop slowly to the ground; its hilt hitting the damp leaves soundlessly. The powder in her hand remained forgotten. Useless. That was what she was, and what she had felt the last time her eyes had met with Kohaku's. 

How could she possibly help him if this malicious, cowardly hanyou held his entire life's thread? Any wrong move she made, anything that might anger Naraku was a threat towards her dear brother. There was nothing she could do. Shedding her earlier bravery she lowered her head and willed herself not to cry, but it was inevitable.  Hot tears welled up in her eyes that she did not bother to brush them away. There was just no point. Kohaku would die whether she wanted him to or not.

At seeing this, Naraku's portentous smirk widened and he used one of his tentacles to brush against Sango's watery cheek, watching her tremble as he did so.

"Tears are for fools," he mused. "Cowardly fools that have nothing to live for but revenge." The tentacle snaked its way under her chin and raised it so that she once again met his gaze. "But revenge is one victory that you will never taste. _Die._"

The demon exterminator felt nothing and saw nothing. Her eyes were shut tightly, locking in her disconcerted tears. She would no longer cry in the presence of this monster. Never again. _Let it end…_she prayed…._ let no one interfere_. She had given up, accepted the hopelessness…and waited patiently for Naraku's tentacle to strike home. It never did.

One thing about fate is that it can unarguably play tricks on the best and worst of people. Sometimes the trickery can drive one mad, save one's soul or simply put one's life into more complicated perspectives. 

Sango had not wanted this to happen, but the time and place had been right, so it did. One could not argue with the forces of the universe.

"Sango!" The houshi's unmistakable cry tore through the binding foliage, his voice as well as his staff hacking away at Naraku's willowy branches. The hanyou flinched irritably, outraged that a mere human was spoiling his fun. But Miroku was not one to be intimidated. He knew that his kazaanawould be an ineffective source of weaponry… though he had other ideas in mind. Armed with a set look about his handsome face, Miroku raised his golden-headed staff into the air and began to chant. His words were incoherent, but not futile. That was his way.

Sango's vision was still closed off but she could hear everything.  Frustrated screams coming from the hanyou merely inches away from her, as though he were dying. But he wasn't. He never would. She was barely aware of Miroku's firm grip on her good upper arm until he shook her slightly, trying to break her free from whatever had been holding her back. His eyes bore one message, one thought.

_Run.     _

She did as she was told, ignoring the frantically beating pain in her shoulder as he half-dragged her through the forest, not bothering to pause at every root or tree trunk in their way. She was not looking forward to the clearing and he could tell that she was still dazed, somehow. With a swift movement of the wrists he managed to scoop her delicate form up into his arms without ceasing his running and never slowing down. She buried her head into the shoulder, feeling every bump in his step.

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" The demon exterminator could hear Kagome again but the schoolgirl's voice was slowly fading. Everything was.

"Sango?" Inuyasha's rough and usually sarcastic mannerism had evaporated leaving a serious mark. However, he too, was difficult to hear.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. We have to get back."

Sango's world evaporated then; her small form merely a ragged doll in the houshi's arms.

***

Light. There was too much of it in the night's lingering sky though there were no stars specked around its majestic blue veil. The shingetsu hanging in the light sky was crisp, accented – and meant trouble for them all. Miroku could see his changed hanyou friend sprawled across the dark bed of grass, pretending to be asleep. Kagome had been scolding him again, insisting that just because he had turned was no reason for him not to rest his tired limbs. Inuyasha had argued as expected, but eventually resorted to just laying back and letting the schoolgirl 'keep watch'.

The air was now as cool as possible on this spring night, unlike the afternoon, but Miroku was not paying attention to it. Standing atop a small hill that overlooked Kaede's village, the houshi tried not to let his eyes wander over to the elder miko's small hut, where an injured youkai exterminator lay sleeping. Instead he felt himself drawn once more to his two friends by the fire, one laying down and one up and alert, as if using her senses to scan the area for trespassers. But Miroku knew that none would come, for at this point in their journey only Kagura knew of Inuyasha's secret during the shingetsu– and somehow she would not be spilling it to her master just yet. 

The houshi absent-mindedly ran his scarred fingers over the beads closing in his kazaana. It was a habit that he had not able to shake for a while now, and was not even sure that he wanted to. Somehow the recurring dreams concerning his father, the ones that were keeping him up at night, meant more to him now than they had before. Now that they might actually have a chance of defeating…

"Keh!" The voice that could never be mistaken for another sounded clearly in the night, but not out of anger. Inuyasha's tone was softer than usual and the distanced houshi saw the red-garbed hanyou flip over onto his side, huffing stubbornly.

"You are so stubborn!" Kagome shared Miroku's exact thought but the difference was all in the reincarnated miko's face. The firelight danced across her pretty features as she scolded the now black-haired man, but her voice was tender. Miroku was confused at first, but then smiled in realization and understanding.

"Finally", he said in an amused voice. At any other time, Inuyasha would have most likely called Kagome a foul name through his extensively colorful vocabulary and the young miko would have subdued him. Again, and then again. 

The houshi chuckled quietly. His friends had finally confessed to one another – but when had it happened? He supposed that it did not matter, really, as long as they had done it. It was about time.

An uncomfortable wave of queasiness suddenly hit him and he begged himself not to look towards Kaede's small hut again. The elder miko had shooed Kagome outside and probed her to stay with Inuyasha, somehow figuring that in his human state he would do something foolish. Miroku had not even attempted to enter the hut to see the youkai exterminator after bringing her in. He had been afraid, on two accounts.

Miroku was a letch and he knew it. His grandfather had been one, as were the ancestors preceding him. But as much as he hated to admit it, he did not enjoy his lecherous activities as much as people thought. After being inflicted with Naraku's curse he knew that he wanted his offsprings to be free of it, and if by chance he happened to die before defeating the evil hanyou, perhaps his children would be able to carry on with his mission…

The idea of children always made him glow, as were his thoughts of the woman he hoped to bear them with. He knew how he felt about her, of course, but for reasons unknown he still found groping and rubbing to be a much easier way of getting her attention. 

But now was not the time for such trivial things. Now, he was desperately afraid of upsetting her by acting on his perverted tendencies, which he did more often than not. In her fragile state she might even become so upset with him that she would stop speaking to him altogether, and that was not something that he could allow. He smiled against the cool night sky and took a moment to think of how adorable he found her when she was angry – how she would clench her fists and use her Hiraikotsu to express her feelings.

But his smile slowly faded as he furrowed his brows, remembering the sullen look on her face when he'd arrived that day hacking and slashing at Naraku's snaking tentacles. Something serious had been bothering her; most likely the hanyou had whispered something depressing into her ear. But that was not Naraku's way and neither was it hers to just go limp during a fight. That woman _never _gave up. 

The houshi spotted something white on his sleeve and was about to brush it away before he noticed the lingering stench that was attached to it. He coughed briefly. It smelled of ashes and he remembered coming across that same whiteness smeared into Sango's palm. What had she been trying to do? He shook his head and brushed it off, a frown marring his face.

***

"Ye must eat something, child. It is important to regain your strength." Kaede's voice filled the candle-lit hut as she inched a spoonful of stew towards the injured girl's lips. Sango held them closed at first before reluctantly opening them, allowing the warm mixture to enter her mouth. It tasted good but she was not feeling any better. _Regain my strength…it is not my body that lacks it_. She had been lying on his futon for far too long, allowing Kaede to tend to her minor wounds as well as to her dislocated shoulder. It would mend quite quickly, the elder miko had promised – but Sango was not worried about that. She needed some air and when she quietly excused herself Kaede gave her a wry look.

"Ye should put something warm on. Tis' cold outside." The elder miko had a way of not prying into people's business, yet doing exactly that at the same time. The exterminator nodded obediently and tugged a woolen shawl over her bandaged shoulder, wincing as the rough fabric slid across her injury. But the pain was not what was bothering her. It was something else.

_Why can't I just move on? _

She knew the answer, sadly. It would never stop being difficult; the encounters with the evil hanyou. She couldn't even say his name for anger sometimes led people to do unthinkable things. Helpless…that was what she was. What was the point in getting so overworked about something that could not be helped? 

Sango pushed open the straw-matted door enclosing Kaede's hut, letting it fall back into place behind her. It was dark outside, save for the minuscule moonlight shining down upon the outskirt of the village. The shingetsu. A time of danger. The exterminator allowed herself to shudder momentarily and immediately cursed herself for doing so. Now was not the time to worry over being attacked by a random youkai. Of course, Inuyasha was in his human state but that was no reason to weigh herself down with more negative thoughts. 

She fixed her gaze at the glimmering sphere above the world, pushing a dark strand of hair behind her ear and shivering as she did so. Though she was dressed for the cool weather, little wisps of wind were finding their way between the slight holes and gaps of her shawl. Also, her kimono, though warmer than her usual hunting garb - was barely feasible against the air.

_I should have asked Kaede-sama for another blanket_. _Perhaps Kagome-sama has one? _She sighed in defeat.Her shaky smile was hardly masking the lump forming in her throat. She should not have tried to stop the silent tears that were about to run down her cheeks – but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be strong for everyone, including Kohaku. Though her brother did not know it yet, he was depending on her as well.

With her thoughts muddled and choked as they were, Sango did not realize just how far she had traveled from the hut until her brisk walking was interrupted by a cough coming from up ahead. Violet-painted eyes raked upwards to stop at a robed figure standing with his back presented to her. The exterminator's face flushed slightly, and she was suddenly aware of the fact that she had not been paying attention to where she was going. 

She stopped and watched as the robed figure shook his head, completely lost in thought and oblivious to her approaching him from behind. He then brushed something imaginary off of his shoulder, clutching his staff tightly in his other hand. She raised an eyebrow at his peculiar gesture as a familiar smell suddenly floated her way, but she disregarded it.

"Houshi-sama?" Her voice was meek but inquiring. He jumped somewhat, clearly caught off-guard and spun around to face her. Her face slid into a small smile that he did not return. 

"Wha-

"Sango." He said tensely, eyes moving to her shoulder, "you should be resting. Did Kaede-sama allow this?"

"She knows that I'm out here." The youkai exterminator frowned, but continued. "I'm fine – just a little fracture. There is no need to worry about me." His concern was expected, but she had not anticipated him to be this overwrought about it. He sighed in frustration. Clenching his staff in stiff, white fingers, he proceeded to turn away from her entirely without a word, but did not expect her to stop him when she did.

"Houshi-sama…what's the matter?" Her hand was upon his arm lightly, an encouraging smile aimed at his eyes. He shook his head and muttered something inaudible but she prodded him persuasively. 

"Why _are_ you looking at me like that?"  

"Like what, Sango?"

"Don't play innocent," she said jokingly, aware of her teasing nature and grateful for his ability to tease back. Usually. Now was not such a time, however. He narrowed his brows and spoke quietly, almost in a mumble.

"How can you speak of playing? You like to pretend just as much as I do." 

Confusion spilled across the exterminator's face immediately.  "What? 

"Sango," he paused, ran a hand through his black hair, "its alright. You can stop now." 

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She was puzzled at his sudden anxiety, especially regarding his last statement. She cleared her throat and pullied the shawl tightly round her injured shoulder. His expression had changed into one of deep contemplation, the light shadows of the shingetsu spreading across his face.

She hesitated at first. "Stop…stop what, Houshi-sama?"

Without warning he snatched her small hand in his own right one, causing a crimson blush to form upon her cheeks. He looked straight at her and she choked up, lost for words. He spoke quickly, trying to weigh down the harshness that he felt. "You are the strongest woman I've ever known, Sango. Especially when you're angry. But do you know what I felt when I saw you today?"

She couldn't speak, so he continued. "I saw something in you that I didn't even know you could have. When you were fighting Naraku, displaying the strength and passion of the person that I've come to know…you were yourself. But then something happened to you. I saw it."

She was still very aware of her small hand enveloped in his larger one, and she could feel the smooth beads pressed into her palm. 

"Houshi-sama…"

"No, let me finish." He rubbed her palm lightly, gesturing to it. "You thought about taking things into your own hands today, with the powder." He saw her surprised look, but continued. "I know what you were trying to do…the poison would have killed Naraku, had you used it. But that was an unnecessary risk you took."

She swallowed slowly and looked down at their intertwined hands. _So he _does _kno_w,she thought silently, _he knows about the youkai poison I was going to use on Naraku…but how?_

As if reading her mind, he answered with a small smile. "I could smell it earlier, just after you fainted. I _do _know a thing or two about herbs, you know." His face became grave again. "But you did not have to do that. You could have been hurt, Sango." He looked down at their hands. "…You want so much to be strong for everyone, yet you forget about yourself."

She had no response to that, half of her mind still fixated on their sudden closeness and the comfort that she was finding in it. She could hear the sincerity in his voice, and for once was not worried about his frequently 'traveling hands', as one of them was locking her securely in his grasp. 

"You have to understand…" he spoke so quietly that she felt her head leaning in just to pick up his words, "you have to know, that, well…. you're not alone. You have Kagome-sama, Inuyasha, Shippou. And you have me." 

This caused her to look up from their hands and straight at the spot on his chest where her head measure up to, just below his chin. She felt her defenses weaken and begin to break away entirely. He was still looking down, black hair falling over his eyes and a lump forming in his throat. She felt the hot, brazen tears at the corners of her eyes about to fall, and she let out a soft whimper that he could only respond to by placing his other hand against her back in a soft embrace. She let her head fall against his chest and snuggled into his warmth.

They remained that way, motionless in each other's company for an unaccountable amount of time, his chin resting against the top of her head and her tears smothering into his robe. He did not mind. A small smile grazed his face at their sudden position and he decided that he would tease her about it later, when her spirits were up a bit higher. For now, he was enjoying the silence and hoped that she had caught on to his last sentence, probably the most potent confession of his feelings that he was capable of at the moment.

The exterminator's reddened cheeks harped another blush soon enough, once she realized what she was doing and with whom. She ceased her tears and pulled her face away from the houshi's robe, though still remained in his arms. She searched him for any sign of lechery but surprisingly found none. He gently squeezed her hand, a feat of courage suddenly entering him and a desire to spill his words out in a desperate attempt to convey.

"Sango - I," his heart was full as he looked into her eyes, but stopped short when he saw them looking so pained and needy of affection. He lost his nerve then, biting back his words and swallowing deeply.

"Houshi-sama?" Her face was smudged in tears but she inquired regardless, with a bit of hopefulness in her tone. He looked down at her, smiling slightly as he shook his head. Now was not the time for a proper confession, he realized, conscious of what he had been about to say. She was fragile right now and most likely a bit muddled, and he did not want the full impact to enter her mind at a time like this. He cleared his throat and released her hand, gesturing for her to sit down on the grass beside him.

She sniffled but followed suit, joining him on the ground. The cool grass brushed against her sandaled feet as she brought her knees up to support her chin, her head turned sideways to glance at him. Looking anywhere but at her face, the houshi silently fiddled with his prayer beads in his usual way as of late. All that could be heard was the crackling of fire being tended to by the awake and alert young miko sitting by Kaede's hut. This was quite a distance away from the houshi and the exterminator, and they both felt suddenly glad.

Sango took a moment to run her sleeves across her cheeks, trying to rid her shiny face of its previous tears. It was a useless attempt. "We're not going to beat him, are we." It was a statement that demanded honesty. 

"Not yet," he replied gravely, eyes fixated to his right hand. "But we have strength in numbers, Sango. He won't be able to outrun us for long."

"How can you be so sure?"

He looked at her then, his face understanding and full of something that she could not quite comprehend. He knew what it was, though, this feeling that he could not express at that moment. She would not know it until the time was right. He grinned at her and placed his hand atop hers.

"I just know that someday, everything will be all right." He squeezed her hand again, emitting another blush. "And I think that wherever he is, Kohaku knows it too." 

She felt herself nod at this and did not stop the small tears that ran down her cheeks this time. She was accepting and grateful for him then, and took it a step further by placing her head upon his shoulder, marveling at the comfort.

"Arigatou, Houshi-sama," she whispered through her tears. He looked down at her and grinned, an idea entering his mind. 

"Sango…haven't you grown tired of calling me that? I have a name, you know." 

She smiled deeply through her hot tears, snuggling further into his shoulder. "Arigatou, Miroku."

That was the first of many times that she would call him that in the future. But for now, on that cool spring night, the houshi and the exterminator found an opening for warmth and comfort in each other – a console that would aid them in their many battles to come. On that night, as the two of them gazed up at the vibrant shingetsu, its splendor standing out against the velvet sky, no further words were needed. Only the crackling of the firelight could be heard, as the rest of the world slept in peace.

***~***

Vocab:

otousan – father (the formal way)                   youkai - demon 

arigatou – thank you                                      hanyou - half demon

Shikon no tama – Jewel of Four Souls            miko - priestess

Shikon no kakera – fragments of the jewel     katana – samurai styled blade       

houshi – monk / priest                                   kazaana – Miroku's wind tunnel                                                                

shingetsu –new moon    Hiraikotsu – Sango's attack/the name of her weapon

                                                

A/N: Wow. I must have started this story at least 3 times before getting it right. R&R and thanks for reading.


End file.
